Broken Record
by TillWeOD
Summary: Because I've been such a bad girl with my updating, here's a one-shot I've been twiddling around with. Bella's thoughts in New Moon, when they're on the plane. Song: Broken Record


**Broken Record**

**A Twilight Song-Fic**

**A.N: Wanted to do this... taken place after Italy in new moon, and before the "Epilogue: A Treaty" takes place. Bella's thoughts as she is on the plane. Based on the awesome song 'Broken Record' by Katy B.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Broken Record.**

**Bella P.O.V**

He was here.

I was sitting in his lap, staring into his dark eyes, as he spoke with his sister.

He couldn't take his eyes off mine, either.

It was like heaven, yet once the plane stopped, I knew, that the creature, the perfection, that was slowly helping my wounds, was about to break me.

Because he didn't want me.

_**I would toss and turn at night with your voice in my head,**_

_**Like a Broken Record all the words you said,**_

_**But when I finally fall asleep,**_

_**You find your way into my dreams,**_

_**But I would never mind you see,**_

'_**Cause I get to live my fantasy**_

After every sentence, his perfect marble lips would reach down and kiss me, my forehead, my cheek, my hair-

But never my lips. And I was glad. The torture of feeling such bliss, his lips on mine, and then to be abandoned and hurt once more... Would be agony. Yet, the look in his black eyes looked as though none of this had ever happened. The voice at the back of my mind chided me.

"_Yes, you idiot- you finally get it! He LOVES you!_"

Bella. Don't get your hopes up. The look was probably the thought of seeing his family again, that's all. Nothing to get excited about...

_**And I know that we make our mistakes,**_

_**But you're holding every breath I take,**_

_**Feeling this is more than fate,**_

_**So please don't let me go, my baby.**_

Three more hours to go now, until I would never see him again. Still, he'd never spoke directly to me, and I wanted desperately to hear his voice again; he'd been silent for some while now. Someone, somewhere, granted my wish.

"Bella, lo-. Bella, why don't you sleep?"

My hole ripped, and I internally screamed. He just stopped himself from calling me 'Love', the nickname used ONLY for me. It was obvious. My fantasies were dead. He had moved on.

_**And I know that we make our mistakes,**_

_**But you're holding every breath I take,**_

_**Feeling this is more than fate,**_

_**So please don't let me go, my baby.**_

A heartbeat too late, I answered him. I so badly wanted to say, 'Because I don't have long until I never see you again,' but that would probably disgust him even more, so I answered him, by saying:

"If I close my eyes, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares."

At least I didn't have to lie.

I was suddenly met by the sickening memory of Edward, being tortured, that is, by Jane. How I had screamed...

How it had not worked for me.

I shuddered into the present, and continued to torture myself further by staring into his face.

_**I try my best to get away from you so badly,**_

_**Knowing that I'd give my heart to you so gladly,**_

_**But then it came reality,**_

_**Everywhere I went you came with me,**_

_**But now I gave myself to you,**_

_**I'm so scared of what you're gonna do.**_

One. Hour. Left.

I hadn't even said anything to Alice; all my time was saved for Edward.

The hole shuddered when I thought his name.

The time seemed to be speeding up- when did it become 10:55?

The plane was lowering. We were landing. I was falling.

The plane hit the black tarmac, and I waited for the plane doors to open.

They did.

Nothing happened.

_**And I know that we make our mistakes,**_

_**But you're holding every breath I take,**_

_**Feeling this is more than fate,**_

_**So please don't let me go, my baby.**_

Why wasn't he getting up, bolting from the door, and leaving me?

Why did he continue to stare at me with a bemused expression, not moving?

Huh. Maybe he wanted to wait until he was inconspicuous before he left.

I got up, grabbed my bag, and walked with him, our hands interlocked, yet it was not I who grasped them together...

No, Bella. No more fantasies. He doesn't want you remember? He said it himself...

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You... You don't want me?"_

"_No"_

Tears ran down my cheeks, and I let them fall, sparing one more glance at Edward.

He was staring at me, agony on every part of his face.

_**And I know, that we make our mistakes,**_

_**But you're holding every breath I take,**_

_**Feeling this is more than fate,**_

_**So please don't let me go, my baby.**_

After the ride home, I heard Charlie's voice shout out, angry and relieved at the same time. He shouted at Edward, furious, but I was too tired to hear. I only just managed a:

"No dad, stop. Be angry at ME"

He answered, and Edward continued to carry me to my doorstep.

_**Keep your arms exactly, where they are,**_

_**I wanna be here,**_

_**I wanna feel you,**_

_**And I keep my, thoughts exactly, where you are,**_

_**I wanna be here,**_

_**I wanna feel you,**_

The next day.

My epiphany from last night was still strong, and I'd come to the conclusion:

He loves me.

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

All those words said, all those months ago, were lies.

The voice in the back of my head spoke the truth it seemed.

Because,

He loved me.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,

Loved me.

_**Like a Broken Record,**_

And I loved him too.

_**Like a Broken Record.**_

**So, yeah. I thought I'd do this, to make up for my terrible updating skills.**

**Forgive me? Pretty please?**

**-TwilightToThePointOfInsanity**


End file.
